Ant2242 reminder page
Day 1 Ghoullover666:...Yuko Kamikirimusi 11:23Loyalart12:Otokonoko :Yurosaki :Maruchan 11:23The Ever Ruler:No dice Roween, first suggestions were of Roman and Irish mythology somehow. 11:24Loyalart12:Leijon 11:24Ghoullover666:kami means demon :or god.. :don't remember 11:25Loyalart12:Or maybe both ~ Welcome to the Fallout RP Wiki chat. ~ 11:25Ghoullover666:demon god? 11:25Ant2242:so whats my time? 11:25Loyalart12:No, godly demon 11:25Ant2242:whatd i miss? 11:25Ghoullover666:I piggyback rided you al lthe time, Ant 11:26Loyalart12:We found a dead body or two 11:26Ghoullover666:you missed an android, food, ghoul settlement, new ghoulette following us around 11:26The Ever Ruler:Yuko is a good first name though. 11:26Ghoullover666:thanks ever 11:26Ant2242: 11:26Ghoullover666:Yuko Hokami? 11:27Ant2242:anything good on the bodies? 11:27Ghoullover666:nope. 11:27Loyalart12:Just a panda bear 11:27The Ever Ruler:Yuko Satomi? 11:27Ant2242:now where are we headed? 11:27The Ever Ruler:Satomi means wise and beautiful :I'm settled on it... :Agent Satomi... Yuko Satomi 11:28Ant2242:works for me 11:28The Ever Ruler:Now where were we? 11:28Loyalart12:Eating 11:28Ant2242:what? 11:29The Ever Ruler:*Ever eats silently with Yuko sizing up the rest of the group* :Yuko: So... why are we eating in the middle of the Road where raiders can easily see us? 11:29Loyalart12:Cause I have an axe and you have that gun 11:29Ant2242:*pays attention to answar* 11:30Loyalart12:We found an axe at the camp 11:30The Ever Ruler:It's because we wanted to let our friend Ant here where we were at. 11:30Ghoullover666:*hugs Ant in order to steal body heat* 11:30The Ever Ruler:Now that he is here, we better hurry up and get moving. :*Yuko knudges Ever* What? 11:30Ant2242:ready when you are. 11:30The Ever Ruler:*nods over to Roween* 11:30Loyalart12:*takes out harmonica and starts playing "Dixie" with it :* 11:31Ant2242:(thanks for waiting) 11:31The Ever Ruler:Oh I see what you see... :(No problem) :*gets up and begins inspecting coat for damage* :You would've happen to have a sewing kit on you would you Yuko? :*Yuko glares at Ever* :I'm serious, I don't have mine. :That's your own damn fault. 11:32Ghoullover666:*listen to Loyal's tune* 11:32Loyalart12:Hey *passes sewing kit to Ever* 11:32The Ever Ruler:Thank you... :See, someone around here isn't beyond recognizing another's problems as his own... 11:32Loyalart12:No problem *goes back to playing* 11:32The Ever Ruler:*Yuko flips him off* :Yeah whatever... *begins sewing up holes while still wearing coat* 11:33Ant2242:*smerc* 11:34The Ever Ruler:Yuko stands off to the side watching the snow fall* 11:34Loyalart12:*suddenly stops* :*does hand gesture to stop* :Tripwire 11:35Ant2242:*already at astop* 11:35The Ever Ruler:Holy shit Loyal that was magic... you just saved my life. :(hopes you get the reference) 11:35Loyalart12:It was too quiet 11:35Ant2242:"something doesnt feel right" :(missed it) 11:36The Ever Ruler:(is the only one who's played BFBC2's campaign enough to remember quotes...) 11:36Loyalart12:(i just beat it for the 8th time yesterday) 11:36Ant2242: :nope^ 11:36Loyalart12:(I wasn't raised in the suburbs, you mall-rat) 11:36Ghoullover666:(<_<) 11:36Vault girl76: 11:36The Ever Ruler:(Bah! "That was fucking magic sarge!) :(We digress) :Where are we going now smoothskins? :Yuko: I agree, where are you taking me Ever? 11:37Loyalart12:That way 11:37Ant2242:"where was that vault again?" 11:37The Ever Ruler:*smirkishly* To the brothel where I found you... 11:38Ghoullover666:*laughs real hard/ 11:38Loyalart12:Brothel? 11:38The Ever Ruler:Yuko: Oh really brilliant... how long did it take you to come up with that one? :Quite honestly, awhile. :Yuko: Where are we going you perverted bastard? 11:38Ghoullover666:*almosts falls off Ant due to overlaughing but grabs shoulder* 11:39Loyalart12:You okay? 11:39The Ever Ruler:I just told you... what you miss your ears yet? 11:39Ghoullover666:Yeah yeah...belly hurts but I'm good xF 11:39Loyalart12:Good 11:39The Ever Ruler:*being serious* Yuko: I don't have to go anywhere with you hound-dog... so either tell me where we're going or I am. 11:39Ant2242:8istening intently* 11:40The Ever Ruler:Alright alright... jeez tough crowd... smoothskins, oblige this old lady. 11:40Ghoullover666:*wild french canadian seems confused* 11:40The Ever Ruler:*Yuko gets embarrassingly/annoyingly upset* 11:40Loyalart12:What's that noise? 11:40Ant2242:*looking around* 11:40The Ever Ruler:Smoothskins, seriously, where are we going? 11:41Ghoullover666:to the north. 11:41The Ever Ruler:You know where a Vault is around here? :More specifically please? 11:41Ant2242:To your mystery Vault." 11:41The Ever Ruler:Just making sure. 11:41Ant2242:Maybe theres an Atoto doc . :*Auto-doc* 11:41Loyalart12:*suddenly starts hallucinating and 'notices' and lady running away and begins chasing after her* 11:41The Ever Ruler:Hear that Yuko, just because your prune juice is finally kicking in doesn't mean we should be so hasty. :Yuko: *speaks angry Mandarin* 11:42Ghoullover666:*yells angry french* 11:42The Ever Ruler:Ever: I love you too my museum piece. 11:42Ghoullover666:*smirks* 11:42The Ever Ruler:Hey guys... :Where did Loyal go? 11:42Ant2242:ahead. 11:42Ghoullover666:*looks around* ??? 11:43Loyalart12:*stops hallucinating and sees a Vault door control panel* 11:43The Ever Ruler:Yuko: What's the matter... "Ever" miss your friend? 11:43Loyalart12:Guys! 11:43Ant2242:"something tells me we might be in trouble" 11:43The Ever Ruler:Oh come on Yuko, you can do better than that, here think on the way there. 11:43Loyalart12:Guys! 11:44Ghoullover666:Loyal? 11:44The Ever Ruler:What? 11:44Ant2242:we here you were comeing 11:44Loyalart12:Get over here! 11:44Ghoullover666:*taps ant's shoulder* Go go go! 11:44Loyalart12:I found a big round thing and a small control panel 11:44Ant2242:*moves faster* 11:44The Ever Ruler:Oh hey... it's the vault I was looking for... :Vault 82 :*whistles* 11:45Ant2242:*stair in amaisment at giant concrete wall* 11:45The Ever Ruler:Makes you wonder how many people died scratching at that door... 11:45Loyalart12:(guys, my computer automatically goes off at 11:00 pm) 11:45Ant2242:*looks at corpces* 11:45Ghoullover666:*looks at big structure, then feels dizzy* 11:45The Ever Ruler:*Yuko looks upon Ever with concern after hearing his comment* 11:45Ghoullover666:(what time is it?) 11:46The Ever Ruler:Aren't you guys curious which Vault this is? 11:46Loyalart12:(10:46) 11:46Ant2242:1146 :you ok GL? 11:46Loyalart12:*reaches out toward the control panel* 11:46Ghoullover666:*grip gets stronger* I-I-I dunno...feeling dizzy... :*smiles* It'll pass 11:47The Ever Ruler:So... no one wants to know what vault this is? 11:47Ant2242:comeon we need an auto-doc 11:47The Ever Ruler:Vault experiment this is? 11:47Loyalart12:*types in passcode and pulls lever* :It's open 11:47The Ever Ruler:How. The. Fuck... did you know the passcode? 11:47Ant2242:yes, just tell us were listen ing 11:47Loyalart12:I dunno 11:47The Ever Ruler:This is the artic zoo vault. 11:47Loyalart12:It came to me 11:47Ant2242:took the words from my mouth 11:48Ghoullover666:*looks at Ever* :Zoo? 11:48The Ever Ruler:It was specially designed to house dozens of arctic animals in hopes of domesticating them all. 11:48Ant2242:*all ears* 11:48The Ever Ruler:Dunno about you guys... but it probably failed. :Keep your guard up. 11:48Ghoullover666:Friend I like this vvault 11:48Loyalart12:*loads shotgun* :Let's go 11:48The Ever Ruler:They may or may not have broken free from the vault between know and the war... 11:48Ant2242:right behind you 11:49The Ever Ruler:If they haven't, they're either dead or this experiment isn't over yet. 11:49Ghoullover666:Friend/dizzy as fuck Maybe I can tame a wolverine? 11:49Loyalart12:*enters vault* 11:49The Ever Ruler:Keep your guard up... I don't like the look of this one... 11:49Loyalart12:*a golden trail appears and starts hypnotically following it* 11:49The Ever Ruler:Yuko: I don't like the look of anything with you involved Ever... :*adopts a face of disbelief* Really Yuko? Really? 11:50Ant2242:*walks through foyer into autrium* hey clinic this way 11:50The Ever Ruler:Save your quips, we got answers to find. 11:50Ant2242:*points to sign* 11:50Ghoullover666:*singing* Eeeeemmeneeez-moi au bout de la Terre ♫♪ 11:50The Ever Ruler:*glances underneath passcode terminal* 11:50Loyalart12:*runs in different direction* 11:50The Ever Ruler:*notices passcode etched on bottom* :Figures... 11:50Ant2242:auto-doc first 11:50The Ever Ruler:"Snow" 11:51Ghoullover666:*french givbberish* J'ai soif... 11:51The Ever Ruler:You guys see/hear any animals yet? 11:51Loyalart12:*comes to panel that opens all cells* :*activates* 11:51Ghoullover666:*chuckles* Meow ~ 11:51Ant2242:thats a sad passord 11:51The Ever Ruler:Loyal no!! :Oh wait... they're all dead... 11:51Ghoullover666:Meow motherfucker... 11:51The Ever Ruler:Well hell, I was kinda hoping there would be some success with this one... 11:51Ant2242:*opens clinic door walks in and shuts door* 11:52Loyalart12:How did I get here? 11:52Ghoullover666:*purrs* 11:52The Ever Ruler:Gets into terminal room. 11:52Ant2242:*looks for auto doc* :"ahh" :*walks over" 11:52Loyalart12:Roween is acting weird 11:52The Ever Ruler:Yuko: So... now that we're alone... is there anything you want to say to me Eric? :*glares seriously at her* Yeah. :There was this android earlier. :Not the one that you identified another one... from the same Vault... Vault 76. 11:53Loyalart12:(7 minutes) 11:53Ant2242:*presses the on button* 11:53Ghoullover666:*hums a tune* 11:53The Ever Ruler:Yuko: You sound serious... what was this thing like? 11:53Ant2242:*comp. reves up* 11:53Loyalart12:*follows golden trail* 11:53The Ever Ruler:Like a well-trained combatant and resilient foe... 11:54Ghoullover666:(well, in case you log off Loyal, goodnight! and see you tomorrow!) 11:54The Ever Ruler:She could still use medicine to heal... itself... : 11:54Loyalart12:(I may not get to get on tommorow) 11:54The Ever Ruler:Blagh! Stupid emoticons... 11:54Ant2242:**mumbles * seems to still work 11:54Ghoullover666:(oh...that a shame. ^^ see you another time then) 11:54Loyalart12:*opens door to armory* :(you too) 11:55Ant2242:*puts GL down and goes inside* :(see ya) 11:55Loyalart12:*reaches for a locker and opens it* :*evil smile* :*takes combat shotgun out of locker* 11:55Ghoullover666:*dizzy dizzy* I HATE you... 11:55Ant2242:"woo... woh ... ow" 11:56Loyalart12:*walks back to everyone* 11:56Ant2242:"had to test it" 11:56Ghoullover666:*curls up* 11:56Loyalart12:Hey guys, check out my new toy 11:56Ant2242: *as he walks out* :it works 11:56The Ever Ruler:This thing was... rigged to explode... not suicidally so... :Yuko: Torch and Burn? :Yeah... *somberly* 11:57Ant2242:*put her inside* 11:57Loyalart12:Guys, I've been having a lot of hallucinations lately 11:57The Ever Ruler:I'm worried it might be the first of many... of an unknown entity with resources capable of seeing this as a cheap trial run even in this environment... 11:57Ant2242:*machine wherls on* 11:58Ghoullover666:Weee! 11:58The Ever Ruler:Yuko: What are you going to do? 11:58Ghoullover666:Ow OH AYOYE 11:58Ant2242:"feeling better?" 11:58The Ever Ruler:I dunno... right now it's still a mystery... I just thought you should know. 11:58Ghoullover666:*gets out* Yeah, i guess 11:58Loyalart12:*hears noise coming from behind* :*turns around and fires* 11:58Ant2242:"glad to haer it " 11:58Vault girl76:(back) 11:58Ghoullover666:I feel better. And I feel like...*takes a few steps* walking! 11:58Vault girl76: 11:59Loyalart12:(1 minute) 11:59Ghoullover666:Gaah! wtf Loyal? 11:59Ant2242:...o ....ok 11:59The Ever Ruler:Yuko: Jeez Ever... I didn't know you cared... 11:59Ghoullover666:(bai ^.^ hope we'll be RPing again real soon!) 11:59Vault girl76:^.^ 11:59Loyalart12:(hasta la vista everyone) 11:59Ant2242:lets find th others. ~ Loyalart12 has left the chat. ~ 11:59The Ever Ruler:Yes you did... you always knew... you know everything don't you? *laughs* :(Shit, too late) 12:00Vault girl76:(ha ha ha ha!) 12:00The Ever Ruler:Yuko: Don't flirt with me Eric... it doesn't work anymore... 12:00Ghoullover666:(he left...so what, we save this somewhere and continue next time he's on?) 12:00The Ever Ruler:Yeah, but it did at one point didn't it? :Come on, let's get the terminal data and be done with this. 12:00Vault girl76:(i guess) 12:00Ant2242:(im for wiating) 12:01The Ever Ruler:(We gonna postpone it? :(We didn't have good history with postponing these things...) 12:01Vault girl76:(yep) 12:01Ant2242:ok lets transcribe this on a page 12:01Ghoullover666:(well if you want to finish your love story, you can) 12:01Vault girl76:Meh sure we can remember this 12:01The Ever Ruler:(Tis no love story... it is old history) :(Very very old history...) 12:02Vault girl76:(what now) Day 2 Loyalart12:Yeah 7:05Ghoullover666:brb, thirsty 7:05Loyalart12:K 7:05Ghoullover666:back! 7:05Loyalart12:Yay 7:06Ghoullover666:VG and Ever are on the other chat... 7:06Loyalart12:Yeah :Wanna bring them over? 7:06Ghoullover666:we could continue the RP with 'em :yeah ~ Welcome to the Fallout RP Wiki chat. ~ 7:07Ghoullover666:IT'S RPing TIME! 7:07Loyalart12:Ooh-rah! 7:07Ghoullover666:hurraaaay =D :we were in the artic zoo vault 7:08Loyalart12:Discussing the color of my underwear's shoelaces 7:08Ghoullover666:o-O really? 7:08Loyalart12:No 7:08Ghoullover666:I just got out of the auto-doc? 7:09The Ever Ruler:I forgot Yuko's lastname... see that's proof I am a guy. 7:09Loyalart12:Yeah 7:09Ghoullover666:Osharu, I guess 7:09Ant2242:yes cheak my profile page I save it 7:09Loyalart12:I forgot her first name 7:09The Ever Ruler:Found it. :Satomi ~ Chat hacks initialized. ~ ~ To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. ~ 7:09Ant2242:Ant2242 reminder page 7:10The Ever Ruler :Thank goodness I remembered its meaning and have a name database at my disposal. 7:10Loyalart12:Last I remember, I had just killed something that was behind me 7:10Ghoullover666:wow Ant xD :that's one hell of a reminder 7:11The Ever Ruler :Ah, I have a good sense of humor... :"To the brothel where I found you..." 7:11Ghoullover666:your jokes are bad and you should feel bad! 7:11The Ever Ruler :K 7:11Ant2242:wouldnt remember otherwise 7:12Ghoullover666:now kiss! 7:12Ant2242: 7:12Ghoullover666:^^ 7:12The Ever Ruler :Never! 7:12Ghoullover666:nEver :*badumtss* 7:12The Ever Ruler :Exactly :The Never Ruler. :The Forever Ruler :The Sever Ruler 7:12Loyalart12:The McGuyver Ruler 7:12Ghoullover666:^ :Palabras is still better than you Ever! 7:13The Ever Ruler :Hmm... :*throws the Krivbeknih on the fire* :Somehow... I don't care anymore... :*notices the book is not burning* :What the hell? 7:13Ghoullover666:And I brought hm back using control command! 7:13The Ever Ruler :What the fuck is this thing!? :I gotta dispose of this somehow... with SCIENCE!! 7:14Loyalart12:Or a Fat Man 7:14The Ever Ruler :Nah, too expensive... and conspicuous... 7:14Ghoullover666:*hugs new Palabras* This book can't be destroyed. 7:14Ant2242:*presses open button for slide door to clinic* 7:14The Ever Ruler :*shoots Palabras with a railcannon* 7:14Ant2242:??? 7:14The Ever Ruler :Can't say the same about him now can we? 7:14Ghoullover666:*pushes palabras away and takes the shot for him* :FU ~ Vault girl76 has joined the chat. ~ 7:15Ghoullover666:well now we can continue? 7:15Ant2242:hola 7:15Vault girl76:Hai 7:15Ant2242:vg* 7:15Loyalart12:Hello, how are you? 7:16Vault girl76:Okay 7:16The Ever Ruler :Palabras: For Alhazred" :*shoots him again* :STFU :Idle chatter? STFU, eavesdroppers be trippin'. 7:16Vault girl76:... 7:16Ghoullover666:*he dodges* 7:16The Ever Ruler :Aright I'm done. 7:17Ant2242:(ok) *presses open button for slide door to clinic* 7:17The Ever Ruler :You didn't wait for me long did you Yuko? 7:17Loyalart12:*lifts up corpse of dead unknown creature* 7:17Ghoullover666:*sits on nearby bench in the Clinic* I think I'm gonna rest a bit. 7:17Ant2242:"hey Gl can you hand me my 10mm?" 7:17The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Of course not, freezing my ass off for a week in that town wasn't long. 7:18Ghoullover666:*looks at gun, but gives it back to rightful owner* YEah, here 7:18Loyalart12:What is this thing? 7:18The Ever Ruler :Good, I hate to have been a burden to your busy schedule. 7:18Loyalart12:I wonder if Ever knows 7:18Ant2242:*door opens half way* :"dam" 7:18The Ever Ruler :Besides... how could you ass freeze... I mean... it's your ass. :Yuko: What do yo-... shut the fuck up. :*ever laughs rather loudly* 7:19Ant2242:*crouches down pistol drawn looks around* 7:19Loyalart12:*starts walking toward the clinic* 7:19Ant2242:"we're clear" 7:19The Ever Ruler :Alright alright... don't get all mad at me now... we still got business to attend to. 7:19Ghoullover666:*stands and walks* Ah well, fuck it. Gonna walk *exits clinic* 7:20The Ever Ruler :Yuko: I swear, when you die, I'll feel a hundred pounds lighter... 7:20Vault girl76:(What is going on!?) 7:20Loyalart12: 7:20Ant2242:"any idea where the others went GL?" 7:20Loyalart12:(every thing) 7:20The Ever Ruler :I bet, without my cooking maybe you'll stop letting yourself go so b- *gets punched* ow fuck! Alright I'm sorry. :(I hate these emoticons) 7:21Ghoullover666:*spots Loyal* Hai buddy. *turns to Ant* Nah, dunno about the ghouls. 7:21The Ever Ruler :(I wonder if I can disable them as an admin...) 7:21Loyalart12:Hey 7:21Ghoullover666:*pats Ant's cheek* And name's Roween, thank you 7:21Ant2242:Ant2242 reminder page 7:21The Ever Ruler :The download complete? :Yuko... 7:21Ant2242:*smiles* 7:21The Ever Ruler :Oh come on... you're not talking to me now? :Yuko: ... 7:22Ant2242:*walks tord the ghouls* 7:22Ghoullover666:*looks at Loyal* Found Something? 7:22The Ever Ruler :Really? Come on you're the only one who gets my sense of humor. 7:22Loyalart12:Yeah :I killed it earlier :I dunno what it is 7:22Ghoullover666:Wait...you killed something? It was alive?? 7:22Loyalart12:Yeah 7:22The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Check it yourself! 7:22Ghoullover666:Show me! 7:22Ant2242:*follows* 7:22The Ever Ruler :Okay okay... it's... complete yeah we're good. 7:22Loyalart12:*takes corpse out* 7:23Ghoullover666:o_O what the hell is that?? 7:23The Ever Ruler :Come on, let's rendezvous with the smoothskins. 7:23Loyalart12:I dunno 7:23The Ever Ruler :Hey smoothskins, I'm done- whoa what the hell is that? 7:23Ghoullover666:*pokes it* Alright, it's dead 7:23Loyalart12:I have no clue 7:23The Ever Ruler :It looks like some kind of... mutated... 7:23Ant2242:"what is it?" 7:23The Ever Ruler :What is it? 7:23Ghoullover666:*scratches head* It looks like a creature of old... 7:23The Ever Ruler :Wait... oh I've seen this before... just not... on a polar bear... 7:24Loyalart12:Polar bear? 7:24The Ever Ruler :Yuko: A polar Guai :A what? 7:24Ghoullover666:*snaps* A guai! 7:24The Ever Ruler :It's an irradiated polar bear. 7:24Loyalart12:*sniffs corpse* 7:25The Ever Ruler :Hunh... it kinda looks like... a ghoulified polar bear... 7:25Ant2242:"ah like Yoou Guai" 7:25Loyalart12:It smells like brahmin crap 7:25Ghoullover666:*takes out combat knife and slices piece of flesh* Still a fresh kill 7:25The Ever Ruler :I mean look, it's fur is missing in patches and it seems to show signs of feralism. 7:25Loyalart12:Whatever this is, there's gotta be more than one in here 7:26The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Aren't those just signs of normal radiation sickness? 7:26Ant2242:"200 years and no food. You Sure/" 7:26The Ever Ruler :Yeah... I'd have to test to see if they lived longer than average. 7:26Loyalart12:Yeah :It can eat other animals :And the dead of its own 7:26The Ever Ruler :So... we gonna cook it? 7:26Loyalart12:So, yeah 7:27Ghoullover666:Anyone has a bag to put its meat in? 7:27The Ever Ruler :See Yuko... I didn't make a fat joke this time. 7:27Ant2242:"sorry no" 7:27Loyalart12:No 7:27Ghoullover666:aw well..I'll go check in the clinic if there are plastic bags 7:27The Ever Ruler :*yuko sighs disappointingly* 7:27Loyalart12:This is supposed to be for arctic animals, right? :This Vault is 7:27The Ever Ruler :Plastic bags? *rolls eyes* 7:28Ant2242:"Ill come too forgot to loot" 7:28Ghoullover666:*looks at Ever* Empty blood pack and such? 7:28Loyalart12:But yet, it has an Armory 7:28The Ever Ruler :Fucking world was running out of oil to run it's food carbines and all people could care about was having plastic to carry the food from it... :Nevermind that we could do fine with paper or wicker or cotton... 7:28Ant2242:*searches clinic* 7:28The Ever Ruler :Now here we are... in a Vault built specifically because the world ran out of oil... 7:29Ghoullover666:*hiss and take a bite in the raw meat* Bleh. isn't that good, but at least it'll fill 7:29The Ever Ruler :I swear... we brought this war upon ourselves... 7:29Ant2242:*finds blood packs stimpaks med x* 7:29Loyalart12:Guys, I don't this Vault was just for animals 7:30The Ever Ruler :And now here we are... regretting the mistakes of others that we didn't even have a choice to make. 7:30Ant2242:*a pair of sisor on the way to the group* 7:30Vault girl76:(where are we) 7:30Loyalart12:Hey Roween, can we talk in private? 7:31Ghoullover666:*looks at Loyal* Hum...yeah, sure 7:31Ant2242:Im back found some stuff 7:31The Ever Ruler :Fixing their mess... because they died and because we aren't... 7:31Ghoullover666:*gives meat to Ant* take care of it 7:31The Ever Ruler :Because in the long run... you're dead... even if humanity is still alive. 7:31Vault girl76:(?) 7:31Ant2242:thanks *amiles* 7:31Loyalart12:*goes to place of privacy* 7:31The Ever Ruler :*sighs deeply* *Yuko adopts an expression of concern* 7:31Vault girl76:(What is going on?) 7:31Loyalart12:Roween 7:31Ghoullover666:*follows Loyal* Yes Loyal? 7:31The Ever Ruler :(We're still in a vault) :(Vault 82) 7:31Ant2242:Ant2242 reminder page 7:32Loyalart12:Why would a vault for animals need an Armory? 7:32The Ever Ruler :(The Arctic Zoo vault) 7:32Ant2242:(love the #) 7:32The Ever Ruler :Animal control Loyal... these vaults were not meant to entomb their residents so that they died. 7:32Ghoullover666:*shrugs* To shoot 'em down if things get out of control, I dunno 7:32Vault girl76:(so where can i come in?) 7:32Ghoullover666:(i'd punch you Ever) 7:32The Ever Ruler :They were all designed to convert into control vaults the moment their experiment was complete. :(Why?) 7:32Ghoullover666:(we walked away from group, fucktard) 7:32Ant2242:(how about a traveler when we exit) 7:33The Ever Ruler :(What now?) 7:33Ghoullover666:(me, Loyal. no Ant, No Ever, no ghoullish bitch) 7:33Vault girl76: 7:33The Ever Ruler :(Oh right...) :*ahem* (comment redacted) 7:33Ant2242:(vg *) 7:33Ghoullover666:(^w^ rewind and play) :*shakes head* A-Armory?? :You found the Armory??? 7:34Loyalart12:Yeah 7:34The Ever Ruler :Yuko: It wasn't your fault the world ended Ever... you don't have to pretend it is. 7:34Loyalart12:It's where I found the Guai :And this shotgun 7:34The Ever Ruler :I know that Yuko... it's not my fault... but it IS my problem. 7:34Ghoullover666:<_< oh crap, there are maybe more lurking around 7:34Loyalart12:*holds up combat shotgun* 7:34Ghoullover666:*looks at shotgun* You found that jewel in there? 7:34Loyalart12:Yeah :In the only unlocked locker 7:35The Ever Ruler :It's everyone's problem... whether we deserved it or not. 7:35Ant2242:"hey dont all vaults have an armory" 7:35Ghoullover666:Bah, not a problem. I can pick the locks 7:35Loyalart12:Okay 7:35The Ever Ruler :And I'm not going anywhere until I know that it'll never happen again. 7:35Loyalart12:I'll show you to the Vault 7:35Ghoullover666:Lead me there and we'll share! 7:35Loyalart12:*leads Roween to Armory* 7:35Ant2242:*looks for armory* 7:35Ghoullover666:*holds sniper in hand* Not made for close combat but I'll be fine 7:36Ant2242:*finds upper autrium* 7:36Loyalart12:No *gives Roween the sawed-off shotgun* 7:36Ant2242:*goes back to ghouls* :Hmmm" 7:36Ghoullover666:*grabs sawed-off shotgun and smiles* Thanks Loyal ^w^ 7:36Loyalart12:No problem :*in head* Man, she has an awesome smile* 7:37Ant2242:"hey where did Loyal and Roween go?" 7:37The Ever Ruler :Good question smoothskin. 7:37Ghoullover666:*We there yet? 7:37Loyalart12:Yeah 7:37Ant2242:*tryes other hallway* 7:37Loyalart12:*points at sign saying Armory using shotgun* 7:38Ant2242:*hears loyal & Roween* :*sees sign* 7:38The Ever Ruler :My guess they're trying to raid something here... it's what I would do if I didn't have to carry stuff back 100 miles to home. 7:38Ghoullover666:Ok. *enters door with a huge "Armory" writen above* Baw waw, lotsa lockers in there! 7:38Ant2242:*enters* :"hi" 7:38Loyalart12:Hey 7:38Ghoullover666:*turns around and sees Ant* Oh Hello! 7:38Ant2242:"anyone find any 5.56 & 10mm?" 7:39Ghoullover666:Wait wait, boy, I'm about to pick locks 7:39The Ever Ruler :Hey Yuko I have a serious question for you. 7:39Ant2242:"or maybe MFCs?" 7:39The Ever Ruler :Yuko: just ask it. :How could you tell that body back there was an android? I didn't even know they were that convincing until today. 7:39Ghoullover666:*picks first locker, breaks a bobby pin* damn! 7:39Ant2242:*starts to pick locks on the oposite side of the door* :*opens* 7:40Ghoullover666:Second try... *unlocked successfully* YEAH! 7:40Loyalart12:Yeah 7:40Ant2242:"anyone want a security armor" :"only thing in here" 7:40Ghoullover666:*opens* o-O combat armor and combat helmet along with some radaway 7:40The Ever Ruler :Yuko: The skin... the decay... the... structure... it was all abnormal. As an espionage agent you sorta just notice these things. 7:40Ant2242:*leaves door open goes to next locker* 7:41Loyalart12:Can I have the armor? 7:41The Ever Ruler :Well jeez how many decaying bodies have you seen in the cold? :Yuko: Too many. 7:41Ghoullover666:*equips helmet* I'm a soldier =D yeah pick the armor :too heavy for lil framed me 7:41The Ever Ruler :Hey smoothskins? Whachu up to? 7:41Ant2242:*opens* 7:41Loyalart12:*takes armor and uses it to repair current armor :* 7:41Ant2242:"heyy yea" 7:41Loyalart12:Oh, hey 7:42The Ever Ruler :Ah, the armory raid? Good choice. 7:42Ghoullover666:*picks other lock* Eh! Assault Rifle and ammo! 7:42Ant2242:"now thats a lot of 10mm" 7:42The Ever Ruler :I don't know why raiders don't raid vaults more often... maybe they gave up trying to open it... 7:42Ant2242:"shoves in pack" 7:42The Ever Ruler :Maybe they thought they were haunted. 7:42Loyalart12:Can I have the rifle? 7:42Ant2242:*goes to next locker* 7:42Ghoullover666:*takes some .308 bullets* Yeah, I don't use assault rifles xD 7:42The Ever Ruler :Either way, I'd like some 5.56mm rounds if there's a surplus of them. :Also you see any .45 ammo in here? 7:43Ant2242:"I think I can break this one its very rusted" 7:43Ghoullover666:Sorry ghoul, Ant asked for 5.56mm first 7:43The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Pass some 5.56s my way too. 7:43Ant2242:*slams 3 times" 7:43The Ever Ruler :Ant, what's the total on the 5.56mm ammuntion? 7:43Ghoullover666:Eh Ant! *throws a box of 5.56* :*hands the 2 others to the ghouls* there. and there'S enough for you too Loyal 7:44Loyalart12:Sweet 7:44Ant2242:"found some bag shotgun rounds" *quick catches* :"loyal want some for your sweet shotty" 7:44Loyalart12:Yeah 7:44Ant2242:"enjoy" 7:44Loyalart12:Thanks 7:45Ant2242:*goes to next locker* :*breakes pin* :*opens successfully* 7:45The Ever Ruler :Hey look Yuko, an N91... maybe now you'll replace your shitty ass Type 17. 7:45Ant2242:type 17?) 7:45Ghoullover666:*searches crates, and puts some pre-war money in bag* Ka-ching! 7:45Loyalart12:(chinese pistol in fo 3 :) 7:45The Ever Ruler :(It's the official designation of the Chinese Pistol) 7:45Ant2242:1 sec) 7:46The Ever Ruler :Yuko: *scoffs* There's nothing wrong with it... :Yeah, not unless you compare it to the N91... 7:46Ant2242:(oh yae) 7:46The Ever Ruler :I refuse to use that thing. :Why? Still got some patriotism left in ya? 7:46Ant2242:"its sctually a very week 10mm" 7:46The Ever Ruler :Yuko: It... looks better. :Are you fucking kidding me? 7:46Loyalart12:*has another hallucination* 7:47Ant2242:"take a N99" 7:47The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Well you use that unreliable piece of junk M199! 7:47Ant2242:"theres three" 7:47The Ever Ruler :I don't use this thing because it's American, I use this thing because there's spares everywhere. 7:47Ant2242:"and I dont need anouther one. Hey Rowenn need a new pistol?" 7:47Loyalart12:*starts walking toward a wall* 7:47The Ever Ruler :Can't say that about your type 93 7:47Ant2242:"loyal ... whats going on?" 7:48Loyalart12:... :*hallucination ends* 7:48Ant2242:"hey guys whats wrong w/ loyal?" 7:48Ghoullover666:*pick another lock, opens* 12 gauge shells! I keep! *turns to Loyal*....Loyal? 7:48Loyalart12:Guys, we need to blow this wall up :There's something in it 7:48Ant2242:Why?" 7:48Ghoullover666:What?? 7:49Ant2242:*serches next row of lockers* :*still listening intently* :*intregued* 7:49Loyalart12:I think it might be another armory :I dunno 7:49Ghoullover666:How could you say? 7:49Ant2242:*hey this ones open* :".." 7:49Loyalart12:I've been having these weird hallucinations 7:50The Ever Ruler :These smoothskins be tripping... :Yuko: Tell me about it... 7:50Loyalart12:And I just had one of an armory being behind it :It's this wall 7:50Ghoullover666:Ok...if it's true, that's fucked up. If it's not, well lie down and rest :Anyone has explosives? :I don't 7:50Loyalart12:I did 7:50Ant2242:"Im keeping this shotgun" 7:50Loyalart12:Then I blew up 7:50Ant2242:"I do " 7:51Ghoullover666:what kind? 7:51Ant2242:*finds 30 shells* 7:51Ghoullover666:C-4, dynamite, frag? 7:51Ant2242:3C4" 7:51Ghoullover666:o-O 7:51Loyalart12:That might damage the other side 7:51The Ever Ruler :Where the hell did you guys get C4? 7:51Ant2242:"had it " 7:51The Ever Ruler :This war only happened like two decades ago how are you this prepared? 7:51Ant2242:"remember?" :"came w/ the armor" 7:52Loyalart12:I got mine from a military truck near my burrow 7:52The Ever Ruler :You guys raid a military base or some shit? 7:52Ant2242:"nope family herlume" 7:52The Ever Ruler :Apparently yes... guys are lucky you beat the raiders to them. 7:52Ant2242:"like the armor & rifle" 7:52Loyalart12:*fumbles around in pockets for a frag grenade :* :*takes a stick of dynamite out* :This might work 7:53Ant2242:*goes over to weapons case* 7:53Ghoullover666:We're blowing this shit or what? *walks out* safety first! 7:53The Ever Ruler :How the hell did the BADTFL not take that away from you!? 7:53Ant2242:*opens * 7:53The Ever Ruler :That shit requires a ton of permits to even own let alone use. :http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Bureau_of_Alcohol,_Drugs,_Tobacco,_Firearms_and_Lasers 7:53Ant2242:*puts 1 granade in pocet* 7:53Loyalart12:BADTFL? 7:54Ant2242:"ya grand father survived the war" 7:54The Ever Ruler :Which one? :The Resource Wars? 7:54Ant2242:*puts MFCs in other pocet* 7:54Loyalart12:Does anyone have a lighter of some sort? 7:54Ant2242:"the great war" 7:55The Ever Ruler :*everyone pulls out a lighter* 7:55Ghoullover666:*leans against wall in the hallway* 7:55The Ever Ruler :Seriously Loyal... this shit is like wastelander standard issue. 7:55Loyalart12:Can I use it to light the dynamite :? 7:55The Ever Ruler :Sure. 7:55Loyalart12:Thanks 7:55Ant2242:"yup" 7:55The Ever Ruler :Be careful to note if the dynamite is safe to handle. 7:55Ghoullover666:*Waiting for a boom* 7:55Loyalart12:It's dynamite 7:55The Ever Ruler :Nitroglycerin is a bitch to handle... 7:55Ant2242:"Im done here guys" 7:55Loyalart12:Everyone clear out 7:56Ant2242:*walks outside* 7:56The Ever Ruler :*follows* 7:56Loyalart12:Ready? 7:56The Ever Ruler :*to Ever* Yuko: How long do you think these guys will last? :I dunno... depends where they go next. 7:56Ghoullover666:Ready! 7:56Ant2242:"Roween need a pistol?" 7:56Loyalart12:*lights dynamite and runs out the armory* 7:56The Ever Ruler :Yuko: you think they'll be important? 7:57Ant2242:"yes blowit" 7:57The Ever Ruler :Not really no. 7:57Ghoullover666:*looks at Ant and shows sawed-off shotgun* No, I'm good ^^ 7:57The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Then why don't we just kill or abandon them? 7:57Loyalart12:*BOOM* 7:57Ant2242:"ok puts pistol in pack" 7:57The Ever Ruler :I'm sorry, you said something but it wasn't in a way the I understand. :*that I :Yuko: It's just th- :We can trust them, that's a rarity these days. 7:58Loyalart12:*walks into armory and examines wall* :Guys, :Loot up 7:58The Ever Ruler :So, how'd your prophecy whoa what the hell!? 7:58Ghoullover666:*follows* o-O what the... 7:58Ant2242:*follows* "dam" 7:58Ghoullover666:How the fuck could you be right?? You a psychic or something? 7:58Loyalart12:*passes lighter back to Ever* 7:58The Ever Ruler :Okay you know what... I swear this whole war is like some crazy dream or something. 7:59Loyalart12:*shrugs* 7:59Ant2242:"no it happened" 7:59The Ever Ruler :There's a stash behind this wall... I wonder why. 7:59Ant2242:*taps armor* 7:59The Ever Ruler :It's not in the Vault's description... wasn't even on the Overseer's terminal. 7:59Ant2242:"no idea" 7:59The Ever Ruler :*sees skeleton* I think I have some ideas though. 7:59Ghoullover666:*takes a few step back, astounded* 8:00Ant2242:*listening while scanning the room* 8:00The Ever Ruler :Crazy bastard was probably working on this Vault and built a secret room for himself, he must've trapped himself in here when... whatever happened in here... happened. 8:00Loyalart12:Well, you gonna check out the place or are we just gonna let it collect more dust? 8:00Ghoullover666:I'm not going in there! Nope! 8:00The Ever Ruler :Depends, is it trapped? 8:00Loyalart12:No 8:00Ant2242:"it is look" 8:01Loyalart12:It wasn't in the dream 8:01Ant2242:*points to hidden landmines* 8:01Ghoullover666:*folds arms and leans against locker* 8:01Ant2242:"mus've been really paranoid" 8:01Loyalart12:Yeah :Or he was scared into here 8:02Ant2242:"mining a secrit room in a secrit Vault inside a secured location" 8:02Loyalart12:It doesn't add up... 8:03Ant2242:*dis armed mine* 8:03Loyalart12:*walks over by Roween* 8:03The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Was probably hiding from someone... this is something on par with what I would do if I was trapped in a Vault like these poor fools. 8:03Ant2242:*disarmed anouther mine* 8:03Ghoullover666:*sits* If it goes boom, Ant dies. for sure 8:04Loyalart12:I'm out of Super-Stimpaks 8:04Ant2242:"i thaught that they payed to get in" :"what with all the billboards in all" :*and* 8:04The Ever Ruler :*yuko nudges ever* 8:05Ghoullover666:I have a few stimpaks and i can get the shrapnel out of his wounds. I dunno if I could keep him alive. 8:05Loyalart12:*whispers so only Roween can hear* Why did you help me back there? 8:05The Ever Ruler :*ever shows yuko a satchel of super-stims* :Yuko: Do the know? :No one knows... 8:05Ant2242:*walks back to group* :"think I got them all" 8:06Ghoullover666:*whispers back to Loyal* You're cute and you seem able-bodied to survive out there 8:06Loyalart12:*blushes* 8:06Ghoullover666:*whispering* Would be a shame to let you die 8:06Loyalart12:Th-Thanks 8:06Ghoullover666:*stands and walks to Ant* how many mines? 8:06Ant2242:"I got 17" 8:06Ghoullover666:Holy shit... 8:07Ant2242:"want them?" 8:07Vault girl76: 8:07Loyalart12:(brb) 8:07Vault girl76: 8:07Ghoullover666:Nope! I'm not into explosive stuff 8:07Ant2242:(what?} 8:07Vault girl76:(WTF) 8:07Ghoullover666: 8:07Vault girl76:(Stupid emotes) 8:07The Ever Ruler : What the hell? 8:08Vault girl76:=D 8:08Ant2242:"If anyone finds a bag to put the mines in let me know" 8:08The Ever Ruler :On it. 8:08Loyalart12:(back) 8:08The Ever Ruler :*ever goes searching for a locker* 8:08Ant2242:"cant fit everything in my pack" 8:08Loyalart12:I'm not touching any mines :Remember what happened last time? 8:09The Ever Ruler :Yuko: So, what do you guys think of our friend Ever? 8:09Ghoullover666:*looks in the hole in the wall* bleh, a roache 8:09Loyalart12:He's cool 8:09Ant2242:"...ok I gess" 8:09Ghoullover666:He's a ghoul 8:09The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Do you know anything about him? 8:09Ghoullover666:got more experience that me 8:09Ant2242:"hes hideing something though" 8:09The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Who he was what he did? 8:09Loyalart12:No 8:09Ant2242:"no" 8:09Ghoullover666:He's not telling anything and I can respect that 8:10Loyalart12:All I know is that he can revive people 8:10Ghoullover666:*shrugs* As long as he doesn't shoot me 8:10Ant2242:*agreement nod* 8:10The Ever Ruler :Yuko: I've just been trying to figure it out for awhile now and the man's got more secrets than my old boss. 8:10Ant2242:*to all* 8:10The Ever Ruler :(Fucking emotes) 8:10Vault girl76: :(I lied) 8:11The Ever Ruler :(Really!?) 8:11Loyalart12:Guys... 8:11Ant2242:(anywhay to diable the emotes?) 8:11The Ever Ruler :I can do something, *is admin* 8:11Ghoullover666:Yes Loyal? 8:11Ant2242:(pleases) :*turns head to loyal* 8:11Loyalart12:What is that? *points at fully-grown Polar Guai that wandered into here after hearing the explosion* 8:12Ant2242:*whipps out pistol* 8:12Ghoullover666:O_O *backs off slowly and holds sawed-off shotgun toward the creature* 8:12Loyalart12:*aims shotgun at it* 8:12The Ever Ruler :*Ever shoots the Polar Guai from down the hallway* :Found a dufflebag... see you guys have found a friend. 8:13Loyalart12:Yeah :It must have heard the explosion 8:13The Ever Ruler :*takes a vial out* Also found some medical supplies. 8:13Ant2242:"here" *puts mines from table into bag* 8:13The Ever Ruler :This vault expressed interest in the animals' physiology. 8:14Vault girl76: 8:14Ghoullover666:*takes out combat knife and slice some meat from the dead guai* 8:14The Ever Ruler :*takes a vial of fresh blood from the polar guai* 8:14Vault girl76:(lol these emotes) : 8:14The Ever Ruler :A whole specimen would be ideal, but my resources are limited. 8:14Vault girl76: 8:14Ant2242:"hey footsteps" 8:14Ghoullover666:Anyone hungry? 8:14The Ever Ruler :Can you give me the page link to the emotes? I've never actually gone there before. 8:14Loyalart12:I am 8:15The Ever Ruler :Gonna have to remove... like all of them. 8:15Vault girl76: 8:15Ant2242: &:) are ok 8:15Ghoullover666:...we can't make a fire in the middle of a vault, can we? 8:15Vault girl76:( LOL ) 8:15The Ever Ruler :Unless we come up with a different way to express what we're talking about. 8:15Ant2242: 8:15Vault girl76:Just remove spaces :( lol) 8:15The Ever Ruler :Not unless we blow a whole in the ceiling. 8:15Loyalart12:There's probably a secondary way to cook 8:15Ghoullover666:like with an old oven? 8:16The Ever Ruler :I can look for the ventilation shaft. 8:16Vault girl76:{Maybe these) 8:16Loyalart12:Yeah 8:16Vault girl76:*} 8:16Ghoullover666:well need to find the cafeteria 8:16Ant2242:"any one know of any markets up here?" 8:16Vault girl76: 8:16Ghoullover666:*wraps meat with cloth and puts it in bag* Nope 8:17Vault girl76: i choose you! 8:17Ant2242:"any other settlements?" 8:17Loyalart12:Hey Roween, wanna look for the cafeteria with me? 8:18Ghoullover666:*smiles* why not? 8:18Ant2242:"i do" *follows* 8:18Ghoullover666:Guys we'll be cooking meat in the cafeteria, if hungry, find us :HAHA :well the ghouls will be alone now :again 8:18The Ever Ruler :What do you think we're doing? Conspiring against you? 8:18Ant2242:"yup" *smerks* 8:18The Ever Ruler :Because I'll be honest I was thinking about it... :A ha ha! You should see the look on your faces... 8:19Loyalart12:Let's just go 8:19Ghoullover666:*checks in bag* I have about 5 portion of meat in there *sniffs* Bleh! 8:19Loyalart12:That should be enough 8:19Ant2242:*walking w/ group "you think that meets good?" 8:20Loyalart12:*shrugs* Won't know till we find out 8:20Ant2242:"true" :*spots sign* :"this way" 8:20Ghoullover666:well I tasted it raw :not that good :a bit worse than Cram :but I bet it tastes better when cooked 8:21Ant2242:"you dont like cram?" 8:21The Ever Ruler :You smoothskins ever have Yum Yum deviled eggs? 8:21Loyalart12:Cram is amazing when you mix it with BlamCo and brahmin meat 8:21Ant2242:*slight frown* 8:21Ghoullover666:Not that much...I'm more a "steak" girl. 8:21The Ever Ruler :Not as good as my meemaw's recipe but still pretty damn good. 8:21Ghoullover666:brahmin, dog, molerat 8:21The Ever Ruler :(I'm actually eating some deviled eggs right now!) 8:22Loyalart12:(awesome ) 8:22The Ever Ruler :(It is muy delicioso) 8:22Ant2242:"I prefur that to" *smiles* "yes its good" 8:22Loyalart12:Hey Roween, have you heard of a Deathclaw? 8:23Ghoullover666:Deathclaw? 8:23The Ever Ruler :You smoothskins say deathclaw? 8:23Ant2242:"nasty creatures" 8:23Ghoullover666:Is that these big scaly thing? 8:23The Ever Ruler :Yeah *gets up from leaning on wall* I know of the things. 8:23Ghoullover666:Scaly AND scary 8:23Loyalart12:I dunno :Haven't seen one 8:23The Ever Ruler :Yuko you ever see one? 8:23Ant2242:thats y land minds are important" 8:23The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Not yet... I bet I will eventually. 8:24Ghoullover666:I tried to shoot in one's head one time...It didn't do anything. I sneaked away 8:24Loyalart12:I heard they came straight from Hell itself 8:24Ant2242:"you must be verry lucky" 8:24Ghoullover666:*smiles* Nope. Just far far away from it's location 8:24Ant2242:"no hear they came from the west" 8:25The Ever Ruler :I heard rumors they just showed up. Not even irradiated they just... happened. :I kept hearing these stories from the West however... 8:25Loyalart12:That's a scary thought 8:25The Ever Ruler :I'm... investigating myself. 8:25Ant2242:"maybe who knows whats out there?" 8:25Ghoullover666:Do you think they could be mutated creatured kept in a secret Vault? 8:25Loyalart12:*suddenly feels like running the whole way to the cafeteria* 8:26Ant2242:"so whats the download for?" 8:26The Ever Ruler :A secret vault? For whom? Vault-Tec central? The government? 8:26Loyalart12:*runs off* 8:26The Ever Ruler :Yuko: You wouldn't be surprised... 8:26Ghoullover666:Maybe the governement , ghoul 8:26Ant2242:"well the big 82 sugests VT" 8:26Ghoullover666:Loyal?? *runs after him* Wait!! 8:26Vault girl76: 8:26Ant2242:*runns after* 8:27Loyalart12:*stops* 8:27The Ever Ruler :Yuko: These smoothskins are really weird. 8:27Ghoullover666:*couldn't stop in time and tackles Loyal, falling on him* EEK! 8:27The Ever Ruler :They are rather strange... I'm thinking either trauma, or just nothing holding them back. :That or prions. :Yuko: Wha? :Nevermind. 8:27Loyalart12:*blushes intensely* 8:27Ant2242:"roween you ok? :... Loyal" 8:28Ghoullover666:sorry o_o...*blushes too* 8:28The Ever Ruler :*both Ever and Yuko casually walk toward the crew* 8:28Loyalart12:It's okay 8:28Ghoullover666:Damn! *stands up and helps Loyal* 8:28Loyalart12:*gets up* 8:28The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Wait until the person falling on you is an annoying old far who's personality is as ugly as he is. 8:28Ant2242:"huu guys" :"look" 8:28The Ever Ruler :Oh now that's just cold Yuko... 8:28Ghoullover666:Mmh? 8:29Loyalart12:Sorry for running off 8:29Ant2242:*points to ammout of corpces* 8:29Loyalart12:It just came to me 8:29Ant2242:*large ammount* 8:29Ghoullover666:Oh...hum...it's ok...*looks at corpses* o_o... 8:29Loyalart12:What the... 8:29The Ever Ruler :Hey Loyal, have you ever been out West? 8:29Ant2242:*older ones at lables * 8:29Loyalart12:I was born here :Never left 8:30Ant2242:*new ones in a animal pile* 8:30Loyalart12:Not the Vault 8:30The Ever Ruler :Did you... ever get sick really badly? 8:30Loyalart12:Once 8:30Ant2242:(1 sec I want to save) Loyalart12:Why? 8:30Ghoullover666:*sawed-off shotgun in hand* why are there bodies piled on each other?? 8:30The Ever Ruler :I'm just acting on a rumor that there's a disease over there... :Um... I think it was called... the Steel Plague? 8:31Loyalart12:Well, I just got sick when I watched my parents die 8:31The Ever Ruler :Oh hell. Before or after? :And... by whom? 8:31Loyalart12:During :I dunno :They had weird armor on 8:31The Ever Ruler :Were they... big? 8:31Loyalart12:Yeah :Very 8:31The Ever Ruler :Hmm... that's another troubling rumor... 8:32Loyalart12:And green 8:32Ghoullover666:*listen to the story* 8:32The Ever Ruler :Rumors of so called... super mutants. 8:32Loyalart12:Like you? 8:32The Ever Ruler :Judging from the shroud of mystery surrounding the PVP... this doesn't surprise me. 8:32Loyalart12:PVP? 8:33The Ever Ruler :The Pan-immunity Virion Project 8:33Loyalart12:*blank stare* 8:33The Ever Ruler :It was a pre-war effort to counter-kill the New Plague with another virus. 8:33Loyalart12:Oh 8:33Ant2242:"new plague?" 8:33The Ever Ruler :The New Plague was an unleashed biological weapon under "unknown" origins but obviously US. 8:33Ant2242:"oh yea " *remembering stories* 8:33The Ever Ruler :Isn't that right Yuko? 8:34Ghoullover666:*kicks the pile of corpses only to startle a radroach, making it charge toward me* EEEK *shoots* 8:34The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Hm? Oh yes... who brought it to light? The Chinese? 8:34Ant2242:*never herd that last bit" :*turns to the blast* 8:34Loyalart12:What? 8:34The Ever Ruler :Yeah... after they tried to smuggle the weapon out of the country and compromised th- :What the hell? 8:34Ant2242:*pistol out* 8:34Ghoullover666:Sorry <_< my fault :startled a lone roach 8:35Ant2242:*puts pistol away* 8:35Loyalart12:Roaches aren't scary 8:35Ghoullover666:Yes they are! 8:35The Ever Ruler :Holy fuck! Don't shoot unless you have to, there could be people within earshot. 8:35Loyalart12:Ever is scary 8:35Ghoullover666:*chuckles* 8:35Ant2242:"hey how do you 2 in particular know so mjuch about this?" 8:35Loyalart12:Roaches are just buggish 8:35The Ever Ruler :Damn right I am, *raises arm over face* Bleh! :*Yuko actually laughs* :It's because we're old smoothskins. 8:36Loyalart12:*looks around* 8:36The Ever Ruler :I was around when all the headlines wouldn't just shut the fuck up about the thing... 8:37Ant2242:*not satified w/ vague answar* 8:37Ghoullover666:*sneezes as quielty as possible* 8:37The Ever Ruler :Now... it would seem with no one left to make news anymore... the government seems to have... gotten carried away with itself. 8:37Ant2242:"I doubt the headlline would know about the secrets" 8:37Loyalart12:*whispers to Roween* You sick? 8:37The Ever Ruler :So would I, but some time in 2077... someone spilled the beans. 8:38Ant2242:*can hear everything* 8:38The Ever Ruler :Even provided documentation and pictures and all sorts of nasty evidence. 8:38Ghoullover666:*whispers back* Nope, just the cold make me sneeze sometimes 8:38Ant2242:*9PE* 8:38Loyalart12:*whispers even more back* You're cold? 8:39Ghoullover666:*whispering*Well, just a lil bit. Remember I died a while ago. it doesn't help, I guess 8:40Ant2242::| 8:40Loyalart12:*whispering* Being cold sucks...Do you wanna borrow my Mom's duster? 8:40Ghoullover666:*pats Loyal's back* Nope, I'll be fine, but thank you ^w^ 8:40The Ever Ruler :Uh smoothskin... you'd be dead if you weren't alive... being previously dead would only require recovery... which generally makes you warmer. :Unless you consider ghoulism to equal death, in which case you'll notice a stark decrease in body temperature. :No one knows why either, all I know is sweating is a thing of the past for me during the summer. 8:42Ant2242:"do you still have swet glands?" 8:42Loyalart12:*whispers to Roween again* How old are you? 8:42The Ever Ruler :Oh yeah, they're still there... 8:42Ant2242:"you never ask a woman that" 8:42The Ever Ruler :I just don't sweat as often due to a lower body temperature. 8:42Ghoullover666:*hugs Loyal in order to steal body heat* I'm young ^w^ 8:43Loyalart12:*blushes* 8:43The Ever Ruler :Good advice, hey Yuko, you have sweat glands? 8:43Loyalart12:Uh... 8:43The Ever Ruler :Yuko: shut up Ever. 8:43Loyalart12:*hugs Roween back* 8:43Ghoullover666:*let go soon after and chuckles at the ghouls' bitching* 8:44The Ever Ruler :How come you never hug me for body heat Yuko? 8:44Ant2242:*is getting jellous nad doesn't know it* 8:44The Ever Ruler :Yuko: I think it has something to do with the fact that I hate you. :And yet here you are. :Yuko: Oh please, I'm only here so that I get to be the one to watch you die. :You going to compose my epitaph too? 8:45Ant2242:'you know you 2 sound like an old married couple " 8:45The Ever Ruler :If so can you let it read, "Here lies Ever, at least now he can't hear Yuko talk anymore." :*Yuko kicks Ever in the groin* 8:45Ghoullover666:*smirks* 8:45The Ever Ruler :Gnrgh... :Why...? :*falls over* 8:46Ant2242:(hey guys at 9 can we talk a pause for the nwe Walking dead?*laghs*) 8:46The Ever Ruler :Lol, sure. 8:46Ghoullover666:(xD sure. we could continue later) 8:46The Ever Ruler :*is watching it too) 8:46Loyalart12:(dang, I have school tomorrow) 8:46Ant2242:(sweet at 9 then) 8:47The Ever Ruler :You bitch... you don't see me exploiting your sex weaknesses? 8:47Loyalart12:(so I have to sleep at 9) 8:47The Ever Ruler :Yuko: Maybe that's because we don't have any Ever. :That's not the point but whatever... I can't focus to well right now. :*gets up* Gaah... mmmrph that's gonna take awhile for me to get used to. 8:47Loyalart12:*notices an oven in corner of room* 8:48Ant2242:*grabe loyal as he gets closer to kitchen* 8:48Loyalart12:Wha- 8:48Ant2242:"hait smell tat" 8:49Loyalart12:What? 8:49The Ever Ruler :Ah, propane leak... *walks awkwardly* :I've encountered this before. 8:49Ghoullover666:*walks in cafeteria, looking at the place and the lil roaches* 8:49Ant2242:"the gas... theres a leek" 8:49Loyalart12:There is? 8:49Ant2242:(1 sec hold on plese) 8:49The Ever Ruler :Yeah can't you smell that? The Ever Ruler :Yeah can't you smell that? 8:49Loyalart12:I thought all pre-war kitchens smelled like this 8:49The Ever Ruler :Wait a minute... I can smell? But I don't have a nose... 8:50Ghoullover666:*overhear "gas" and "leak", then sniff the air* No cooking in here 8:50The Ever Ruler :Hunh... must've grown back a little... or something... hm, how pleasantly astonishing. :Yuko can you smell? :Yes actually. 8:50Loyalart12:My sense is smell isn't really as good as my sight or hearing 8:50The Ever Ruler :Well I'll be damned... cool was worried it would've been permanent. pt 2 Ghoullover666:*walks in kitchen area and looks for tin plates and cooking pans* 8:51Ant2242:anyone fix the leek?) :(had to clear my page) 8:52Loyalart12:I hear something really weird 8:52Ghoullover666:What kind of noise, Loyal-boi? 8:52The Ever Ruler :We'd actually probably be safer to just detonate it. 8:53Loyalart12:like, three high-pitched beeping noises, followed by a series of clicking noises 8:53Ant2242:"i dont think thats good" :"EVERYONE OUT NOW" 8:53Loyalart12:Wha- 8:53Ghoullover666:*grabs cooking pan and 5 tin plates and runs out of cafeteria* :DON'T ASK, RUN. 8:54Loyalart12:*runs* 8:54The Ever Ruler :*was already out* 8:54Ant2242:*runns* 8:54Loyalart12:Wait, did you call me Loyal-boi? 8:54Ghoullover666:Uuumh yeah? 8:54Loyalart12:That sounds weird 8:55Ghoullover666:^w^" 8:55The Ever Ruler :Yuko seriously, that hurt... 8:55Ghoullover666:what, would you prefer it if I call you Loyal-sama? 8:55The Ever Ruler :Yuko: What, you plan on using it sometime in your lifetime? 8:55Ant2242:*expolsion* "musyave triggered anouther one of those trapstrap" 8:55The Ever Ruler :Good point actually. 8:55Loyalart12:Sama? :What does that mean? 8:56Ant2242:"evrey one alright?" 8:56Loyalart12:Yeah 8:56Ghoullover666:I'm fine. 8:56Ant2242:"good" 8:56The Ever Ruler :Peachy 8:56Ghoullover666:and I got something to cook :just need a fire now that the kitchen is probably ruined 8:56Loyalart12:But what does sama mean? 8:56Ghoullover666:<_< 8:56Ant2242:"lest the leeks gone" 8:56The Ever Ruler :You know we could just go outside and create a fire... 8:56Ghoullover666:sama is a mark of respect for someone 8:57Loyalart12:Oh 8:57Ant2242:".. lets go then" 8:57The Ever Ruler :Like with wood and other old-fashioned things man had been using thousands of years before the stove was invented? 8:57Loyalart12:Is it like chan? 8:57Ghoullover666:Yeah, likely ^^ 8:57Loyalart12:Oh 8:57Ant2242:I think thats like Ms." ~ Denis517 has joined the chat. ~ 8:57Ant2242:Kun is Mr." 8:57The Ever Ruler :What do you think about that Yuko Chan? 8:58Denis517 :HEY DENIS 8:58The Ever Ruler :Shut up, you know I never got into that stuff. 8:58Denis517 :FUCK YOU ~ Denis517 has been kicked by Denis517. ~ 8:58The Ever Ruler :Thank you Damian, you've said what we were all thinking. :M...K... 8:58Ghoullover666:*begins walking down the hallway* I'll get out and cook this meat. 8:58Ant2242:*follows w/ pistol drawn* 8:58Ghoullover666:You guys can keep investigating the vault ~ 8:58Loyalart12:I'll go too 8:59Ghoullover666:(brb) 8:59Loyalart12:It's dangerous to go alone :( k) 8:59Ant2242:(its starin lets pause till its over) :(has paused) pt3 New place ---- Ant2242VAraqueros to the north New Mexico to the south Dr. Moroo Zukov* to the east *12:15Ant2242Zukov from the short story* *12:16Ghoullover666^ *12:16Ghoullover666Agreed *12:16Ghoullover666can we name the vaqueros the "Ghost Vaqueros"? *12:17Ant2242I like it but lets make the varaqueros not united *12:17Ant2242the general term for many groups *12:17Ant2242Veraqueros *12:17Ghoullover666...many small gangs like raiders? *12:17Ant2242which the Ghosts *12:18Ant2242more like the 80s *12:18Ant2242the deaths worshipers? *12:18Ghoullover666The Satanists *12:19Ant2242cool *12:21Ghoullover666good guys greg gang: the samaritains *12:21Ghoullover666(wow so many G xD) *12:21Ant2242"let the good samerian be aware" *12:22Ant2242"that no good deed goes un punsshed" xD *12:22Ghoullover666xD *12:22Ant2242sumerian* *12:22Ant2242??? Ending Slides {The end came for the Enclave Outpost... Not long after the Enclave abandoned the facility the self-destruct was activated by a less than knowledgeable scavenger looking to feed his family... Though Cronos accomplished his short term goals he never truly found solace in what he was doing.... Nor did his Enclave group ever succeed in rebuilding America... Ant traveled north back home... Dornan was deeply saddened that Cronos refused to learn to listen, even after all these years... The US territory eventually grew to encompass most of the Wisconsin and Minnesota wasteland by 2345.... And the Aware... Well.... that's a whole other story... But war? War never changes.}